Beyond repair
by Dark-beyond-repair
Summary: Living with an unstable man and a 'blind' mother, Cagalli has be places where others wouldn't even have nitemares of! AU. Rape, Gore.etc.


Beyond Repair

**Please be aware that this is a M-rated fic and that it contains : Rape, suicidal thoughts, swearing and sex.**

**Beyond Repair**

Prologue 

A girl…that's all she was. A girl that was born in a twisted and corrupt world filled to the brim with hate. She herself was corrupt. This happened the day **he** walked into their lives... A man more corrupt than you and I together. She shall not dream happy dreams until she rises from her living hell.

**This is where her story begins…**

My name is Cagalli Yula Zala **was** known as Cagalli Yula Athha that was until my mother remarried when I was at the age of four years old.

My biological father Uzumi Nara Athha was my hero that was until he had passed away due to leukemia. That's when everything went down hill.

My mother Yuki Zala was devastated due to the unexpected death of her deceased husband but that didn't last long due to her boyfriend(soon to be husband) that she was having an affair with during the process of my father's death, no one knew about it except me. I was only four years old I had no idea what they were up to, I saw him as my mothers friend but at the young age I was I never liked him one bit, he had a vibe that made me want to hurl.

My step-father Patrick Zala a wealthy business man. A man of not-so-many words until he is alone with me. This man had a family before us but he never talked much about them the only thing he said in detail was he had a son around about my age. Patrick had the face of an angel when my mother was around but when she was gone to work that angel face turned demonic. He was the man that corrupted me and made my life a living hell. He was worse than sadistic, he was my ultimate nightmare!

**Flash back, Cagalli POV (age 5)**

It was so late. The stars were bright and glowing. Silence was the only thing that could be heard. That silence was broken due to a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" was my reply to the person on the opposite side of the wooden door.

My gut seemed to tighten as the door slowly opened; I had a horrible feeling crawling in the pit of my stomach.

Uncle Patrick (1) walked into my room with a white cloth in his one hand; it seemed to be ripped of an old shirt. He gave me a look that made a shiver run down my spine.

In a calm yet shaken up voice is said "Ummm…u-uncle Patrick w-want do you need?"

Oh my word! My heart was sitting right in my throat; it was beginning to get hard to breath.

"Oh Cagalli, You seem shaken up. What seems to be the matter? Your needs come first after you confined in me I shall tell you about my needs" Uncle Patrick replied with a smirk but at that time I was so naïve so I obviously thought of it as a smile that just came out weirdly.

Ha-ha like I was going to tell him that he was freaking the shit out of me with just his presents.

"Umm n-nothing, I was just thinking then when the door opened I kind of got frightened…" I lied though my teeth, gee I was only five years old and the lies were pouring out my 'innocent' mouth.

"Oh im so sorry Cagalli for scaring you I really didn't mean too. What can I do to make it up to you?" his voice was so sweet that it sounded so repulsive that my dinner wanted to exit my ears!

"Oh no no, You don't need to do anything! So what do you need?" I was trying anything to get him out of my room ASAP, for some strange reason my stomach was still tight as if there was a knot there. Why was it there?? I am always around this man, why am I suddenly anxious to get him out of my room?

"Hmmm…there are quite a few things I need Cags, which only **you **can give me."

Crap!! My nerves were on edge and my heartbeat was sky rocketing. In the back of my mind I could faintly hear what seemed to be a ticking of a clock. Ticking of a clock? Well that odd! I have a weirdo in front of me and my mind plays tricks on me. GREAAT. I suddenly felt a jolt of confidence enter me when I thought that he wouldn't dare do anything to me.

"What could I help you with?" I asked with much confidence.

"I'm glad you would help me Cags. All I need from you is assistance to get rid of my little problem." He replied while pointing at a slight bulge in his pants.

Being the way I was, I was curious. I didn't have the faintest idea what on earth that was but I knew I was going to find out in a few seconds.

"What is that?" Don't you just love my innocence, but I guess we were all like that at one stage.

"It's your new hobby" he replied with a smirk.

Well there we go! A new story! Please review, thanx! Oh and it is non-betafied! Please review


End file.
